


Unsure Footing

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Kushida and female reader have a conversation to determine where their relationship standsRequest prompt filled for “I feel like I have to apologize for what I did earlier.” And “I didn’t mean to interrupt”





	Unsure Footing

I watched through the window of the Tokyo Dinner where Kushida was wrapping up his interview with Tokyo Sports. I meant to stay out of his line of sight, but Kushida’s eyes landing on me and a bright smile filled his face. Immediately he rose from the table with a quick goodbye to his interviewer and came outside to speak with me. 

“I didn’t mean to interrupt” I told him. “You should have finished your interview.” 

Kushida waved off my concerns telling me he was done and he would much rather be speaking to me anyway.

“You’re much cuter.” He teased making me blush. “But you didn’t come here to hear my flattery. What can I do for you?” 

“I feel like I have to apologize for what I did earlier.” I said. “I got in the way and ran my mouth and I embarrassed you and I’m very sorry.”

“You didn’t embarrass me,” Kushida said looking confused. “Why would I have been embarrassed that you wanted to see me?” 

“Because all your friends were there and I wasn’t sure if you wanted them to know we were seeing each other.” I told him. “I should have made sure you were alone before speaking up.” 

“I’m not embarrassed by you.” Kushida said emphatically. “Why would I want to hide our relationship? I only haven’t said anything because I wasn’t sure what you wanted.” 

“I guess we should probably talk about what we are then.” 

“We probably should.” Kushida agreed. “Why don’t we step inside and get a bite to eat and we’ll see where this thing is going.” 

“Sounds like plan.”


End file.
